Mission to Mars
" " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Boinga *Mommy Martian (Special Guest: Alicia Keys) *ROVER *Uniqua's Mother (mentioned) "It's an out-of-this-world adventure set to Kenyan Highlife music, as intrepid astronauts Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin blast off to Mars to find the source of a strange signal being transmitted back to Mission Control!" ﻿Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin are lying down on the picnic table. Uniqua announces that they are astronauts. The camera moves to Tyrone and Tasha, who are sitting in lawn chairs. Tasha explains to the viewer that the astronauts are going to Mars to figure out what is making a strange sound that make this type of noise;"Boinga, Boinga, Boinga!." They all sing the song "We're Going to Mars." The backyard transforms into a space station. The three astronauts enter a space shuttle and Tasha and Tyrone enter the station and watch the astronauts on a screen, they hear the "Boinga!" sound in person. They tell them that they are going to lift off and count backwards from ten. The shuttle launches into space; then they sing a reprise of "We're Going To Mars." The astronauts land on the red and rocky planet Mars. Uniqua and Pablo exit the shuttle. Austin comes out of the door with a Mars rover. The Rover barks and acts like a dog and follows Austin. Austinplays fetch with ROVER. ROVER chases after it and brings it back. They check if everything they packed is in order and sing "Ready for Anything." They hear the "Boinga" noise again coming from the nearby hills and mountains. The astronauts sit on the seats that ROVER has on his back. They start to drive. After a while, a few rocks hit the astronauts on their heads. They all see that it is a meteor shower. ROVER activates his umbrella mode as Uniqua calls Tyrone and Tasha, Ground Control, and tells them that everything is all right and it is just a small meteor shower. Tasha corrects Uniqua and states that there is no such thing as a "small" meteor shower, and warns her that they are going to get a lot bigger. Just then, a huge rock falls on Mars' surface. ROVER's umbrella begans to bend from the rocks, they find a cave and they all run into it.They take off their helmets and are astonished by the cave, ROVER wants to play ball, but Autsin tells him "Now right now, boy." As the astronauts stare off the ledge, they don't realize that the ledge starts to crack, they began to head back because they don't want to risk losing contact with Mission Control. As the ledge cracks more, ROVER nudges his ball over to Austin, The astronauts repeatedly warn "No,no,no! No ball boy!"but by then, the ledge breaks and the astronauts fall on to a slide. They make shouts of joy until the slide ends and they fall into a sea of purple liquid. They swim to a platform and Austin suddenly get upset that he will never see ROVER again, and that he cared deeply for ROVER. Uniqua reminds him that astronauts are ready for anything and that he shouldn't give up. She tries to contact Mission Control, but they lost contact with them, because they're too deep underground Meanwhile, back at the space station, Tyrone and Tasha are not seeing the astronauts on the screen because they lost contact with them. Tyrone begins to worry until Tasha remembers that astronauts never give up. As Pablo and Austin lose hope and Uniqua encourages them, they sing the song "Astronauts Never Give Up." They jump from rock to rock until they can't find anymore to jump on. Gathered together on a rock, the astronauts notice bubbles rising from the liquid, a robotic claw with a ball comes out of the water, making them gasp in shock. Uniqua predicts that it is a martian, But Pablo says that it's ROVER's ball. ROVER's head rises from the goo and Austin gets so excited because of how happy he is to have ROVER back. to continue their mission, ROVER activates his float function. Suddenly, they all hear the "Boinga" noise again. ROVER drives them to an underground martian city with a vast astonishing view where many magenta houses stand. Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin believe that it may be a Martian dwelling. As they drive to shore, the "Boinga" sound is close, in a martian house. Uniqua rings the doorbell and the door opens. They do not see anything until the look down at a small cute green martian. "Boinga!" the martian shrieks. The martian takes them inside and are greeted again by a large martian with eyelashes. The larger martian explains tells Boinga (the small martian) that it should be her bedtime, much to Boinga feeling a little sad. Then she explains that "boinga" is a martian's favorite word and means almost anything. They sing the song "Almost Everything is Boinga Here." The little martian calls Ground Control on her mother's cellphone. "Boinga-boinga-boinga!" the little martian shouts into the phone. Tyrone answers. The martian hands the phone to Uniqua. Uniqua informs Tyrone and Tasha that they succeeded in their mission. She tells them that the strange sound was only a martian, and that she was calling them the whole time. Mommy Martian tells the astronauts that they're off to bed, but invites them to come back and visit her anytime. Tasha informs the astronauts that it's time to head back to earth for a snack. Uniqua invites them to have s'mores at her house and the station transforms into the backyard once again. They enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shout "Boinga-boinga-boinga!" *Uniqua: Commander Uniqua *Pablo: Science Officer Pablo *Tyrone: Ground Controller Tyrone *Tasha: Ground Controller Tasha *Austin: Lieutenant Austin *"We're Going to Mars" *"Ready for Anything" *"Astronauts Never Give Up" *"Almost Everything is Boinga Here" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2